Decode
by Z0E
Summary: Who said the past is just the past? it always has a way to catch up to the present. What will happen when she finds out the truth about her break up? Who will she choose? Family or the man she loves? My thoughts? You cant Decode. Get's better R
1. Chapter 1 Finally home

**Please don't kill me but I think this is a better version of this book! So please bear with it! I promise it will get better! =)**

**This chapter is dedicated to you BeachVampire17 who is always the first to review to my new stories and I think has already read everything I've ever written on fanfic!**

**Oh and Naji (My second reviewer)- I think you should look for the definition of character first then say something else. I never said I owned the names so don't go on assuming things. And btw if I must say I know you all aren't stupid to not know who the names belong to but if I had to write about the Vampire diaries 'Charecters' I'd go write in that section. As far as this story goes neither the personality nor the attitude of Damon Salvatore from the vampire diaries has anything to do with the 'Damon Salvatore' in this book. He is completely different. Thus I own this Damon. The one I created oblivious to whatever I name it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**CHP 1 - Finally home.**

One year.

One whole year since I abandoned my much too perfect life.

One whole year has passed since I left home.

One whole year since I left my loving step brother who I still miss up to date.

One whole year since I broke up with my boyfriend.

One whole year since I caught him cheating on me.

One whole year since I hooked my ex boyfriend with my step sister Amanda.

One whole year since the most embarrassing event happen due to which I was forced to leave the confines of a place I once knew as home.

One whole year has passed after which I have tried to move on.

Hi, I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Taylor, almost 18 years old.

Elizabeth Taylor. The superstar.

I have worked my ass off and my dedication combined with my skills to sing and write songs yet relate them to myself has got me so far.

I am famous. I am passionate. I am the best.

And it took me just one year to get here.

I stood her checking out my outfit for my final touches before going on stage to please the very screaming fans of mine.

Star entered smiling brightly and all set so go and rock it with his awesome guitar skills "You ready?"

I nodded.

"You look hot girl" did I mention that Star's a guy. Smoking hot. But unfortunately gay.

"Thanks Star." I looked back in the mirror.

I wore a black bra with a diamond circle in the middle that showed under my halter top which draped low till my belle and hugged me perfectly around my waist. I wore black shorts that complemented my long legs.

"Check what Matt, Davis and Jamie are up to! They better be ready"

Matt short for Mathew is my one and only awesome drummer who likes me a lot and we get along well. He's cute, blond hair blue eyes. He's 19 years old.

Davis is my other 20 years old guitarist, he's got more of that emo look, he wears eye liner and always wears black much like me. Black hair and black eyes. In a way showing that we were very dark, ruthless people. He remained silent usually but when he spoke I liked to listen to his wise words.

I never liked to scream at my crew but I never stayed quiet if everything didn't go according to what I planned. I was never scared of him but I got a sense of safety around him. He treated me as a sister and looking at his strong physique I was insured that he wouldn't hesitate to take down a person standing in front of me if I said so.

Jamie was my 18 years old singer. I needed a male voice for one of my songs and I picked him off the streets. He was a little.. weird. I always got the wrong vibes from him and if my song wasn't such a hit I would've fired him the first time her tried to.. Nevermind.

We all gathered together in the backstage room. They all were elder to me. Yeah, bummer.

"Ready?" I asked

"Not one bit" said Matt.

"Good" I smiled. "Lets rock it like always"

I looked in the mirror one last time "I need a gloss" I said to no one in particular.

I walked out towards the bathroom.

As I applied my gloss in front of the mirror I heard the door click open and close gently.

I looked back as Jamie locked the door.

I looked at him cynically. "What are you doing here? We're about to roll in 5! This is the girls bathroom.. Did you change your gender anytime soon?"

"You know what I want. I'm not going on that stage till I get what I want!" he said calmly.

"Which you're not going to get" I said trying to move passed him and get out before things got out of hand.

He grabbed my arm and pinned me to the bathroom wall.

"Watch me!" and he kissed me smudging my gloss.

I thrashed against him with all my might but no force could stop him.

I tried screaming but they came out muffled with his hand on my mouth.

As his hands wandered over my body I lost all hope.

Till I heard the door smash open and a very pissed off looking guy.

My heart stopped.

He was Damon.

My ex-boyfriend.

Followed by a much panicked Amanda.

Damon stood there with an expressionless face.

He made no move to help me, instead two guards came in to drag Jamie out.

I hate him.

Bastard.

Hold on a minute.

What the hell are they doing here?

I had no time for this. I was already late.

"If you'll excuse me I have a show to save"

I walked pass both of them.

Amanda grabbed my arm and said "I have to tell y-"

I cut her off rudely "Whatever it is, it can wait."

She tried to protest but I walked away.

Attitude came with the job babe.

I walked to our backstage room followed by both of them.

"Alright guys, we have a problem. I fired Jamie"

"WHAT?" all three boys boomed!

"I had no choice!" I snapped "He tried to rape me!"

"What?" this time it was Davis.

"Are you okay sweety?" said Star.

"That son-of-a-" I cut Matt before he would go after Jamie.

"Matt we have bigger problems! I can't open with taking back my love with out the guys voice! And of course I'm fine Star! Why wouldn't i?"

"Because you almost got r-"

"No big deal!" I cut him off taking stuff like this very non-seriously. Mind you, I have become a heartless, ruthless person.

Amanda said softly "Damon can sing"

Before he could protest I said "I doubt it he can learn the lyrics or he is even capable of doing that"

I knew he could sing. He used to sing to me, sing for me.

I pushed my past memories away and put my mind on the fastest working pace.

"Of course I am more than capable of doing it!" he protested as expected.

"No you can't!"

"Wanna bet?" he extended his hand for me to tap.

I smiled. I always knew how to get my way with him "Sure" I said and tapped his hand as if placing a bet.

As soon as my hand came in contact with his soft, cold hands all our memories flooded back into my mind.

From the happiness to the support to the intimate touches to the laughter to the sadness to the despair and finally to the fact that my happiness ended when he cheated on me.

How I trusted him, did everything he said. How could my happiness be attached to a playboy like him?

I flinched back visible. I hoped no one noticed.

Get a grip on yourself. It's been a god damn year! Get over him!

How could I? I loved him. He was always there for me, through all the painful times.

He was the best and the worst thing that ever happened to me.

He seemed to have noticed and had a very saddened expression.

"Star show him the video of the song, give him the lyrics. Harry!" I called to the person in charge of the music "Keep the tape on roll incase he forgets and put it up. INCASE! Got it?" I still couldn't say his name after such a long time.

He nodded.

"You got five minutes" I said to Damon.

Looking him dead in the eyes.

Unfortunately it was a tad bit too hard to do so. So I looked away as soon as his eyes met mine.

My heart clenched. Why is this so damn hard?

After Damon was sure he could do it we prepared to get on stage.

I fixed my makeup one last time.

I forgot how handsome he looked.

Especially in that spotlight as he started the song "Takin back my love" ironic much?

**(Takin back my love Enrique ft Sarah either Ciara Listen to it, it will hopefully add an effect! They're two versions. In one the girls voice is really bad the other ones beautiful!)**

**Damon:** Go ahead just leave,  
Can't hold you,  
You're free  
Here, take all these things,  
If they mean so much to you  
I gave you your dreams  
'Cause you meant the world  
So did I deserve  
To be left here hurt?

You think I don't know  
(uh huh)  
You're out of control  
(uh huh)  
And then I'm finding all of this from my boys  
Girl, you're stone cold  
(uh huh)  
You say it ain't so  
(uh huh)  
You already know I'm not attached to material

I'll give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love  
My love. 

My wheel was slowly brought down and I was in pure bliss when I heard my fans scream. Gracefully I got off the wheel and as I put my feet to the ground I walked towards Damon. This song meant so much to me right now. Every time I sung it, it tore my already healed wound and reminded it of the pain.

**Me:** Yeah  
What did I do but give love to you?  
I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you  
You promised to be,  
Honest with me!

Go 'head, keep your keys  
That's not what I need from you  
You think that you know  
(I do)  
You've made yourself cold  
(Oh, yeah)  
How could you believe them over me?  
I'm your girl  
You're out of control  
(So what?)  
How could you let go?  
(Oh, yeah)  
Don't you know I'm not attached to material?

For a minute I lost myself in his eyes and let all my emotions play in front of him till I vowed never to get lost in his eyes ever again. Or to show what I felt. I had worked very hard to become the emotionless person I had become now!

I'll give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love

I'll give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love

**Damon: **So all this love I gave you, take it away  
(Uh, uh huh)  
**Me: **You think material's the reason I came  
(Uh, uh huh)  
**Damon: **If I had nothing would you want me to stay  
(Uh, uh huh)

**Me: **You keep your money, take it all away

I'll give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love

I'll give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love

I'll give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much, but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love

Ooh, my love  
Ooh, my love

I was pretty impressed when Damon had sang it perfectly and to top it of did the dance moves as well.

There was a huge round of applause as I continued with the next song.

After a long and exhausting night the concert was finally over and I handed a few signed posters and Cd's to my publisher Mandy.

Finally pulling my attention to my sister, exhausted I said "What are you doing here Amanda? What bought you to fetch me after a year? I'm pretty sure life without me was rather" I looked at Damon "Easy and I'm not willing to go back and if you need money you could've just called.."

I closed my eyes exhausted.

I heard Amanda sob and snapped my eyes open. "Is everything okay?" I asked now concerned.

"It's- its Alex!"

My heart rate picked up and I straightened in my seat.

I loved my step brother and he- he-

Before I got to conclusions she said "He tried to commit suicide."

"What? Why?" I boomed getting out of my seat.

Amanda followed by a very quiet Damon walked behind me.

"We don't know, he's so depressed and low since you left. He wouldn't talk to anyone. You were the first thing he asked foe when he came back from the brink of death"

I grabbed my keys and kept walking. I was shaking.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Even though he wasn't my real brother, I loved him with all my heart.

I tried unlocking my red Ferrari which by the way is from my hard works money.

My hands were shaking too much to do such a simple act.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I heard a smooth velvet voice near my ear say "Give them to me, ill drive, your far too tired to do so."

My eyes snapped open as I unlocked the car and said "I'm sorry but I don't let people I don't trust to drive my ride"

Damon knew this very well and flinched as I got in the drivers seat and after they took a seat speeded towards.. home.

After a whole God damn year.

**Do review ! **

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**XOXO**

**Zoe.**


	2. Chapter 2 Down memory lane

**I had started with this chapter originally so it's the only repeated thing you will read in this story. So I hope you like it and do review! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**Chapter 2.**

I entered the much too familiar place.

The greenery, the wide roads and the wind blowing.

Nothing had changed in this small town.

I parked my car in front of the hospital.

"You guys get off, I'll park and come. What's his room number?"

"We'll wait-" started of my sister Amanda.

"I don't have to repeat myself do I?"

Both of them slowly got off.

"Room 201" she said softly.

The minute the doors closed I screeched and speeded towards the parking area.

With the speed of 60 I drifted the car and found a parking spot and hit the breaks as my car protested.

I got off the car and headed towards the entrance.

When I looked to my right I could see the sea at the distance.

Damn.

I forgot how pretty it looked and how much I missed it.

But most of all, it brought back memories.

The happiest memories of my life that hurt the most to remember.

"_I walked down the sandy beach._

_My long auburn hair flowing brilliantly till my waist and swayed with the wind._

_I wore a skin tight red shirt with dark blue denim skinny jeans._

_I hadn't applied much makeup._

_Just a pink lip gloss, mascara and a bit of a blush on to compliment and put color on my pale skin._

_I could hear the elegant music before I spotted the Salvatore house, or rather mansion._

_I knew the route by heart now. I could close my eyes and be there._

_Damon is my boyfriend._

_Well it all started as we were, you know, really good friends since forever. Hung out together and all since we were little kids. We understood each other really well._

_He was extremely popular especially due to his good looks and soccer skills._

_His soft bronze hair that usually fell in his blue eyes. Eyes to die for. Usually I got lost in those bottomless eyes._

_His layer of thick eyelashes which complimented his eyes well._

_His pale white skin made him look even more handsome._

_He was also a playboy before we started dating._

_A week back I couldn't even fathom us going out._

_But I guess it just happened._

_I don't know how but over the time we had developed a relationship based on trust and truth._

_I wasn't one of those who trusted people easily._

_Trust me when I say I've been through a hell of a time._

_I have trust issues._

_I have a small group of friends who always go gaga over __**my**__ boyfriend Damon._

_I wonder how many times will I have to remind them that._

_Anyways back on the topic!_

_So we were in one of his famous parties his dad threw for people who all looked almost the same._

_Elegant, pale, beautiful._

_Damon said he always got bored at these events so he has- as long as I remember- invited me to all of them._

_Usually people wore dresses and all but I always wore jeans. Only occasionally would I wear dresses._

_Anyways, he had been acting weird for a week._

_He was also trying to avoid me._

_I wondered what had happened to us._

_In the end of the week he finally he talked to me and invited me over for the same party._

_First I thought why should I go? I'm not some type of an entertainment that whenever you're bored you toy around with me._

_But then I decided I would go as he's the one person who I trusted with my life._

_Trusted enough to tell him all my secrets._

_He knew everything._

_I couldn't just lose him without knowing what was wrong._

_I know it's freaky but I know I fell for him head over heels long time back._

_Because whenever he touched me it felt like I was set on fire._

_Because he understood me._

_Because he cared for me when my own family didn't._

_Because he was always there for me._

_Maybe it was the fact that we had known each other so long._

_But who knows?_

_So I wasn't going to ruin our friendship on that._

_A guy like him would never like a girl like me._

_An adopted girl with an elder sister and a younger brother whose life is so complicated._

_So I avoided showing him any feelings I had for him._

_If it was either jealousy or love, and a few times that I did slip, I made sure Damon didn't notice._

_So I went to the party._

_First when he completely ignored me I didn't mind._

_But then it got awkward._

_I mean I didn't know anyone except Damon and his family._

_Damon was too busy ignoring me while his family was busy with the guests._

_Oh and did I forget to tell you about his brother?_

_Stephan?_

_He is also totally in love with me but my heart belonged to Damon._

_I don't know how to make it clear to him that I'm not interested in him but his brother.. I don't want to hurt him, which in the end.. I'm sure I'm gonna end up hurting him like the rest of the people I know._

_I don't know what to do._

_When I had enough of this I simply got up and without saying anything else left._

_I walked home. All alone. Taking the route along the beach._

_I took my shoes off and held them in my hand._

_I slowly walked home enjoying walking bare foot on the sand under the moonlight and listening to the silent howls of the wind and water._

_Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice from behind me that was smooth. "You should've at least said goodbye"_

_It seemed like it was emerged from the darkness and the silence itself._

_I stopped and slowly turned around._

_We were just standing there._

_He looked even more brilliant under the moonlight._

_His smile was so angelic I couldn't help but smile along._

_Mine faded as soon as it appeared and a sad smile took its place as I said "what's wrong Damon?"_

_He looked confused and said "umm that u didn't say goodbye?"_

_That's when I started talking and once I start there's no stopping me "you've been avoiding me all week! You haven't been talking to me, you haven't been attending my calls, you're not even replying to the dozen texts I sent! I know there's something wrong! You know how much you mean to me! How much I care for u! What have I done to deserve this? I-"_

_He remained silent and I stopped talking. Not wanting to say the three words I always wanted to. I knew we had no future. He was a playboy! Nothing would change that!_

_I was on the verge of tears. He meant everything to me and maybe I did know the reason. It's because he was sick of me sticking with him 24/7._

_I turned around as a tear fell down my cheek._

_Instead I said "I feel like I'm losing you" my voice cracked in the end._

_He's everything I have._

_He's the only one who cared about me. I guess it was fading away._

_After a while I could feel him walk closer to me._

_"I should go" I started walking._

_I was hardly 5 spaces away from him when he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around._

_Before I had a chance to register what was going on he roughly grabbed my face and kissed me._

_The million times I had thought about how it would be but it was nothing as I expected. It was a lot better. Extremely gentle, as if I would break by his one move. I should've known it would be gentle because he was always like that with me._

_My hand unconsciously went to his jaw as one of his left my face and made its way to my waist._

_He pulled me closer and we were tightly pressed against each other._

_We both simultaneously grabbed each other's hairs. Deepening the kiss._

_I could feel his arm biceps. Damon had a great body. Tall, well built, toned and muscular._

_When we were out of breath and breathing heavily we broke the kiss._

_Alex still held my head and our foreheads were still against each other._

_He said "yes I've been avoiding you.. Cause I hate to admit it.. But.. It's been a while since.. I've been.. Head over heels for you.. And its freaking me out now.. I thought if I ignored you I won't feel that way about you but.. It just got worse"_

_Well I did feel a lot worse when he avoided me.. I loved him for crying out loud. When I stood there dumb stricken he clarified "I'm in love with you dam it" he almost seemed angry with the fact that he admitted it._

_I smiled._

_No wonder. This totally explains his over protective behavior, like smacking every guy that even looked my way._

_"I like you too" I said. I was nowhere ready to say the same thing to him. I wanted to make sure I meant it. "But I don't think it can work out between us"_

_He looked at me now dumbstruck so I explained further._

_"I like you, I want you, hell, I need you. I can't bear to lose you. And as long as I've known you.. By the end of two weeks.. I'll be just another one of the long list of ex's. I don't want my heart to be broken. But what I really don't want is.. To lose you.." I looked down._

_He seemed hurt but said "I understand. But I promise you, I will be the most perfect, loyal and faithful boyfriend you will ever have! You wont regret this.."_

_I smiled. He's obviously going to be the first and he knew it cause he smiled too._

_"Come here" I said to him and grabbed his hair while crushing my lips on him._

_He mumbled against my lips "so the deals sealed?"_

_"Hmm.." Was all I could say._

_He was pretty tall so he bent down, grabbed my waist and pulled me up. So that he wouldn't have to bend._

_I wrapped my legs around his torso for support."_

I went to the front desk and asked "Excuse me.. where is room 201?"

"Third floor, go straight, take a right, third door to the right."

"Thanks you."

I was about to turn but stopped when she said "Your Elizabeth Taylor aren't you?"

"Yes, I am-"

"My daughters are such huge fans!" she kept on talking and talking.

I sighed.

She wanted them to bring them and meet me and I said it was okay as long as no one knows I'm here.

Which would probably be very hard.

As I made my to the elevator I couldn't help but think back again.

"_So it's been a day since that._

_I haven't talked to him much except the normal as it was a Saturday and they were usually restricted for me. It was suppose to be a family thing._

_I got a call from Damon inviting me on Sunday and easily got permission from my parents. They adored him._

_So today's Sunday 7 pm and I'm making my way over to his party- or rather his fathers._

_Anyhow, that's the best summary I can come up with right now regarding me and Damon._

_Family? Well that's a whole new story._

_I would have pondered over it for a while but you see were already there._

_I just went in without knocking. Why should I? I've never done it before. I've mostly spent my entire time at his house._

_His parents were so welcoming._

_I went straight in through the huge hallway._

_His house is very beautiful and huge and not to mention on the beach._

_The Salvatore's were rich._

_So I made my way to a ballroom type of room._

_It was full of beautiful people._

_They all stared at me in a weird manor but I was used to it._

_I soon found Damon- or rather he found me._

_He gave me a peck on the lips and bragged that I should've let him give me a ride while I was busy defending myself saying I didn't want him to leave his own party just because of me. To that I got a whole new lecture on how important I was._

_"Relax Damon! Nothing's going to happen to me in two days just because we're going out"_

_I could see guilt all over his face as he whispered "I don't think it was the right thing to do.. It puts your life in danger." But to low for me to hear over the music. This is what I figured out through lip reading._

_Shock crossed my features. "Did u just say what I think you said?"_

_He seemed startled for a second and said "hmm.. What? I didn't say anything" a little too fast._

_I sighed and said "listen Damon it isn't to late to-" before I could finish he cut me off._

_"I love you and that's what matters" he lightly pecked my lips and departed "be right back"_

_I stood there as I watched people dancing around elegantly._

_I found a seat as always next to the elegant bar in the room. I twirled around facing the bartender and asked him to get me a martini._

_A few seconds later I had one in my hand._

_I took a sip and started twirling the green oil around my fingers._

_I don't know how much time passed but soon I felt two strong cold arms wrap around my waist._

_Instantly I knew it was Damon. His touch somehow was always cold yet gentle._

_He placed a kiss on my neck as I turned around to face him._

_"Care to join me for a dance?"_

_"Of course.. Not!" I laughed._

_"Why?" He whined while giving me his hand._

_"Because you're an amazing dancer and I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of all those people!"_

_I got amused glances from them. How weird._

_"Oh please! Where did the sudden intimidation come from?"_

_"Since you asked me out! Do u know how your parents are going to freak out?"_

_"I've already told them" he said with the sweetest smile ever._

_I took his already extended hand and headed towards the dance floor._

_"I will so kill you once were done dancing"_

_We swayed at the slow tempo of the music._

_I hadn't noticed that Damon was wearing a black suit. He usually is on parties like this but underneath that black coat he wore a silk royal purple shirt with a black tie and black dress pants._

_In short he looked cute._

_I was so happy._

_But if anyone knows it's me._

_Happiness never lasts forever."_

"Ting" I heard the sound of the elevator as it stopped on the third floor.

I got out of it and followed the directions the receptionist had given to me.

"_Things with Damon have been going great!_

_He's the perfect boyfriend anyone could ever wish for._

_It's safe to say that I'm madly in love with him and I'm planning to tell him this tomorrow after school._

_I think it could finally work, despite my fears for his commitment to me!_

_I hadn't seen Stephan for a while. I think he's avoiding me._

_Now let's tell you about my family._

_Well I have a younger brother Alex, short for Alexander. He's 15 years old and I love him a lot. I think I understand him more than our parents.. Actually more than anyone._

_I'm turning 17 soon and I have a sister who is elder to me._

_Amanda's already 17 but these days she was living with our grandparents._

_You know I always found it kind of weird that my step parents already had a daughter around my age why did they adopt me?_

_Anyways, my family is extremely rich and has everything someone can wish for._

_I'm also one of the popular people._

_But everything has its disadvantages right?_

_Even though I have everything I'm always kept in last._

_You get what I mean?_

_Priority wise._

_It's always my brothers and sisters before me._

_So are their wishes._

_If I have a candy they want, even if I don't want to give it to them I have to._

_Otherwise I have to listen to a very long and painful lecture, which I rather not._

_So, today my sister came back._

_And everything was great._

_Till Damon came by._

_I introduced him to my sister and she went totally gaga over him._

_The evening went swiftly._

_I actually enjoyed. Till Damon left that is._

_"So Lizz, How long have you been dating Damon?"_

"_Two weeks but I've known him my whole life. Why?"_

_"I like him."_

_"Umm so?" I didn't like where this was going.._

_"Back off"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me.. I want him"_

_"He's not your type!"_

_"I don't care! Oh, and you will be setting us up."_

_"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

_"Yeah! So say bye on a good note!"_

_"I will not! I'm in love with him!"_

_"Too bad!"_

_"You can't make me do anything!"_

_"Watch me! MOM! DAD!"_

_They both walked in to pamper their Oh-so-perfect daughter who by the way always seemed to be jealous from me._

_Mainly because I was pretty according to everyone with a good taste in everything._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I want Damon, she won't give him to me!"_

_"He's not a toy that I'm just gonna give it to you!"_

_"Now, now Lizz. Calm down. He's just a boy! Not more important than your family now is he?"_

_I remained quiet._

_Only if they knew that he felt more like a family than them._

_They never gave me any choice and made decisions for me._

_They didn't even care about what I felt._

_My step mother said "Listen Elizabeth! We are your parents! If we hadn't adopted you then you would never have met Damon! And probably Amanda would have been going out with him! Be grateful for all that we have given you and let him go to her! If it wasn't for us you'd be rotting somewhere in the allies! We took you in when your own mother abandoned you and this is how you repay us?"_

_See what I mean?_

_It's like I'm their charity case or maybe I really am!_

_I looked at my dad who looked at me with sad eyes. I always thought he favored me and took my side and actually loved me but in situations like this he just stood back and never helped me._

_I looked back at my mom._

_"Fine!" I said as a tears formed in my eyes._

_Curse the woman who gave birth to me! I hope she rots in hell to have left me as a prisoner in my step parent's house._

_I went upstairs._

_I won't tell you how much I cried that night._

_I never got any sleep._

_Changed and all set for school I walked out of the house, into my car._

_Not nearly as ready I was for school to do the task of today._

_I won't be telling the love of my life how much I loved him after all._

_I parked in my usual parking spot._

_I tried to avoid everyone._

_But the more I tried to ignore Damon the more attention he would give to me._

_"Are you okay?" he asked for the hundredth time._

_"I'm fine! Stop asking me this again and again! My answer is still going to be the same!"_

_"Did you have a fight with your parents again?"_

_"LET IT GO! What's your problem?"_

_"Look at you! You look like you've cried all night long! I apologies for being concerned here but I am your best friend and boyfriend! You do owe me a little explanation!"_

_"Owe you? Owe you? I owe you nothing!"_

_I pulled away and he pulled me back!_

_His expression was hurtful and it took all my might not to start crying._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just-"_

_The bell rang and I cut him off "I gotta get to class"_

_I ignored him or at least tried to._

_The rest of the day passed swiftly._

_I got my result and found out that I had a perfect S.A.T score!_

_I couldn't believe it! I was ecstatic._

_You know what? Screw my parents._

_If they hadn't adopted me none of this would've happened._

_But newsflash- they did! And even if they kick me out it wouldn't change anything!_

_They can't force me to break up with my boyfriend._

_As a matter of fact they can't force me to do anything!_

_Happily I walked out the main door towards the front of the school._

_I couldn't have been happier!_

_I saw Damon's back as he was facing a tree._

_I looked to my right and left to make sure I could cross the road._

_All clear._

_I made my way there._

_Half way through the road the wind blew my hair in my face._

_All too happy I pulled them away only to see that there was something standing behind Damon with long blond hair flying with the wind as well._

_I froze._

_Now I noticed four tiny fingers lying on his shoulder._

_All too soon, Damon's head tilted slightly to reveal a very pleased Brittney with smudged gloss, as he made his way to her neck._

_I could hear people calling my name and a car honking impatiently but I didn't care._

_It was like time had stopped altogether._

_Damon turned and his features were shocked._

_Right then a car lightly hit me on my leg and stopped right before it could do any damage._

_My stare never wavered._

_People gathered around me asking me if I was alright._

_Of course I wasn't. I just saw that the man I had fallen in love with cheating on me!_

_"I'm fine" I said and walked towards Damon._

_But all I wanted to do right now was run away and cry my eyes out._

_"Damon, I came to say that, it's over"_

_"Lizz, it's not like it looks. I wasn't cheating on yo-"_

_"It doesn't matter. I was coming here to breakup with you anyways. That's why I've been avoiding you all day long. Trust me it's for the best" I said and smiled while patting his arm. "We can still be friends if you want"_

_He was speechless._

_Do you know how fucking hard it was to get those words out?_

_I didn't even want to see him ever again!_

_"Oh and we don't need to cancel what we were doing tonight at the bar! I'll bring Amanda along. It'll be fun" I sounded so calm while my mind was in turmoil._

_I turned around and walked away._

_I was not looking forward to tonight._

_Not. One. Bit!""_

I stood in front of room 201.

I opened the door slowly and my heart stopped beating when I saw the sight before me.

**Don't forget to review! :P**

**I can't wait for the vampire diaries new episode to come out! :P**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoe.**


	3. Chapter 3 Right here waiting for you

**Thanks for reviewing and all guys. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**Chapter 3- Right here waiting for you.  
**

He lay there as lifeless as one could get.

His left wrist was wrapped up in heavy bandaging.

His eyes were closed.

The only sound in the room was the steady beep of the machine monitoring his heartbeat.

My brother… Alex.

The second thing I saw was my family.

My step mother sitting in the corner and her face seemed as if she had cried a lot.

My step father wrapped his arm around her. "Welcome back Liz.."

Too stunned to give a snotty reply like 'what a wonderful welcome' I said with a very angry voice "_What the _hell_ did you do to him?_"

"Calm down Li-" my dad started.

"Is that Liz?" my brother's sleepy voice broke the upcoming wrath on my parents.

"Alex! What happened?" I rushed to his side "Oh my God! Are you okay? What happened? Why-"

I went on and on till Alex smiled and said "Breath."

Only then did I pause and took a deep breath realizing that Amanda and that black haired boy were in the same room.

It was getting a tad bit too stuffy.

"Why.. Why did you leave me?" Alex said softly.

I remained silent.

I couldn't tell him. Not with Damon standing behind me.

"I thought.. You were the only one who understood me! How could you just.. leave me! Didn't you think about me? How my life would be? I wanted you back so bad that I had to commit suicide just to get to see you!" his voice rising with every word.

His face was so.. broken.

"You could've just called" I mumbled. Knowing how stupid it sounded considering how many numbers I changed due to that unknown caller that freaked me out.

There are a lot of things in my life that make me think that I'm crazy sometimes but I know I'm not. I wasn't planning on revealing all my hardships I suffered in this one year to anyone otherwise I'd might as well be declared crazy.

"I did!" he shouted, anger getting the better of him "You never picked up! That made me realize; that you were after all just a step sister" he said a little more calmly. The way he said it made it hurt all the more.

"Don't say that Alex" I sniffed as tears started forming in my eyes.

"I mean who would leave their brother in the middle of-"

"You don't understand" I whispered. Tears running down my face now.

"I don't understand? _I don't understand?_ You're right! I don't understand! So tell me what was more important than me that you had to leave! You knew exactly what I was going through!"

I stumbled back a little.

"All that they've ever done is emphasized on the fact that I'm not their child-"

"That's not-" my mother started and I cut her off.

"Don't you dare deny it! You have _always_ done everything in your power to make me feel like an outsider. And don't even get me started on Amanda" I gave her a sharp look and she looked scared for a minute that I'd tell Damon exactly what _REALLY_ happened.

"I guess that was enough excuse to leave me then. If they made you feel like that you decided to punish me with it. Did I deserve that? I guess loving you was a true mistake as it has too high a price to pay. Right Damon?"

I looked back at Damon and looked at Alex.

The moment that passed by between them was enough to tell me that I had been replaced by him.

"I'll get the nurse" mumbled my step mother.

I had to get out of here. Why did he want me to come if he had to say all this? Did he know about Damon cheating on me? If he did then he would've never sided with him. Or maybe he would.

That thought was very disturbing.

"Don't. I'll go."

"Yeah, run away, that's what you do best." Mumbled my brother.

I took a deep breath and left the room paying it no heed.

It's so frustrating to hear it again and again.

I. Did. Not. Run. Away.

I hated hearing that.

But I always remained silent. Not much could be done when it came to that, considering that no one will stop till the truth comes out and it will never come out. Not if I can help it.

I whipped my tears away and went to the counter and said to a nurse "Hello, Alex in room 201 is up and needs his check up done."

She nodded and I turned away to go back to the room followed by that nurse.

When she reached the room she asked everyone to step out.

My mother was sniffing in my fathers arms.

Amanda was leaning against Damon. She had herself wrapped around him but I couldn't help notice how distant he looked and how he hadn't even bothered wrapping his arms around her.

It forced memories out of my head but I avoided it.

I had no interest in hearing Damon's lovely voice reminding me of the constant pain I had felt.

I had no interest in hearing Amanda's voice who very easily snatched the love of my life from me.

I'm surprised she's even loyal to him. A whole year. Hats off to her.

I sat down helplessly on the chairs outside room 201 with a popping sound.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt… Alone.

I felt as if the room was spinning out of control just like my life.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I pathetically sobbed and a minute later cried my eyes out.

*Damon's POV*

Looking at her a year later was much more difficult than I had thought it would be.

I wanted to see her so badly that I compelled Amanda to take me with her to go get Elizabeth.

After a year I thought I wouldn't care about her much.

I thought I was over her.

But as I saw her sob there sitting on the chair feeling so helpless I felt something tug at my heart and it clenched.

She had left me without even talking to me. She hadn't even given me a chance to explain.

In my desperation to have her back I had decided to even expose my kind to her if it would help me get her back. But she hadn't even given me one chance.

How could she?

No matter what, I always knew I would never get over her. My heart was always right here waiting for her to come back to me no matter how hard I tried to do otherwise. I always had hoped that she would come back to me. No matter what.

I had been so mad at her when she left, but all that anger left me as soon as I heard her helpless screams in that bathroom.

It came to no surprise that I hunted that guy down and killed him for even trying to touch what belongs to me.

She hadn't changed much. She was still beautiful.

I don't know what I was thinking but this was purely based on instinct as I pushed Amanda away from me and walked towards the girl who stole my heart.

I hugged her and surprisingly she hugged me back.

She sobbed in my shoulder and I felt my heart clenching again.

"Everything's going to be alright." The minute I said that she probably realized who I was.

She pushed me away and suddenly got up.

"This is all your fault!" she blamed me while walking away.

Anger spiked in me and I pulled her back by her arm "How the hell is this my fault? You're the one who left us!"

"It's your fault I left! This is all your fault!" she kept repeating.

Liar.

She slapped me hard.

She brought her hand to slap me again but I grabbed it and held it.

She hit me some more but I just stood there and took it all. I knew she wasn't hitting me, she was taking her anger out on me. I just knew.

I hugged her as she kept hitting me.

Soon she gave up and her legs gave out on her but I held her there and kept repeating "Everything's going to be okay."

It hurt to see her like this. Crying. Hurting.

After five minutes I felt Amanda coming behind me.

I felt like growling because I knew that Amanda's presence would just drive my angel further away from me than she already was.

Amanda put her hand on Liz and Liz left my arms and said "I'm sorry, I'm fine, just lost it back there" she smiled weakly.

Meanly I said to Amanda "Would it hurt to give us some privacy?"

Amanda stumbled back a little and walked away after nodding.

Amanda and my relationship was nothing like the one I had with my angel.

Amanda was a pain in the ass. I was with her not because I wanted to. No. Just because it was the last thing Elizabeth said to me.

I still remember her voice ringing in my head every time I thought I was done with Amanda.

'_If you ever cared for me.. If you ever loved me.. Then you would be with her.'_

Elizabeth broke the heavy silence between us by saying "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

She turned around but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Why did you leave?"

She looked away and kept quiet.

"Why didn't you hear me out?"

"There was nothing to talk about. I saw you."

*Elizabeth's POV*

"Yes! There is! I-"

Before he could give me any more explanations or anything else I said "Whatever, it doesn't matter. It's been a year, get over it."

"Are you over it?" he asked.

I remained quiet. Was I over it? Hell no! It still hurt to see him with Amanda.

It still hurt to remember what I had and what I lost. But it wasn't my fault. He cheated on me.

Before I could say anything my cell rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket to see an unknown private number calling.

Oh shit. Is it…?

I kept staring at it in full panic mode and I'm sure my face expression looked like I had just seen a ghost.

"Are you going to answer that?" asked Damon a little annoyed but suddenly his tone changed "What's wrong?"

I answered the phone.

At first no one said anything. "Hello?" I said in a trembling voice.

"Hi." He said. That's all he said. His voice was smooth, creepy and scared me shit less.

"Who are you?"

There was pin drop silence.

"_Stop calling me!"_ I shouted into the phone and threw it down as hard as I could.

There goes another phone.

**Review =)**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Love,**

**Zoya.**


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or Dare?

**Thanks for reviewing guys, it's always appreciated. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**Chapter 4 Truth or Dare.**

"What was that all about?" Damon asked surprised.

I was silent for a minute. His tone.. Was.. I hate him.

A few minutes of lapse of judgment is what the past 10 minutes were. I should be more careful and not let myself slip. I promised we'd stay friends but it's hard, plus I didn't mean it. Not one bit.

So, slowly as I turned to face him I could feel myself slipping into my cold self again.

"I'll tell you what that's all about- none of your God damn business is what it is."

I walked past him and inside Alex's room as the nurse slipped out.

I walked towards his bed and sat down on a chair next to it.

I held his hand gingerly in my hand.

"Alex.." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes again and this time I let them fall.

The next words I said were the toughest. I wasn't one to stutter in speeches but this time I did after almost every word as I failed miserably at controlling my tears.

"It was very difficult. To just leave, without telling anyone. Without any trace of me. The first thing I did was look for my birth mother."

That was one of the most sensitive issues I had. That and obviously my family issues were all the issues I had. Of course Damon knew, I used to blab about it to him. Like I said, he knew all my secrets, I've known him for years. And why did my thoughts drift to him? That's because he entered the room. Again.

"Can you please give me and my brother a moment alone?" I said a little harshly.

I wanted all my life's details to myself as much as possible and Damon had a habit of walking in on all these kind of conversations. It's like he could hear that I was going to say something he didn't want to hear. I know, it's stupid.

"Not at all." He replied just as harshly.

He was about to walk out when Alex stopped him and said "he doesn't have to go."

"Alex, I'll-" Damon started.

"No." Alex replied. What is up with these two? "You'll find out through me anyway." Did they share everything? Does Alex know he cheated on me?

Damon took his seat behind me, thank God he couldn't see me otherwise I would never be able to continue.

"Carry on" Alex said coldly.

I expected at least a little empathy from Alex If not both of them.

They knew how hurtful that topic was.

"I.. found her. I had always cursed her for leaving me. For abandoning me and giving me up. My life's been a shithole. Obviously that's what I thought with my life in a downwards spiral.. what with the running away and all." I gave a little laugh. "But if you really asked me, I'm glad she gave me up. I got you and some of my best moments with you and Damon even if they didn't last long." I paused took a deep breath. "My mother.. is in the Erasmus asylum. She's a mental patient who believes in a whole new world full of vampires and never wanted me because she claimed I was one of the demon's child. She remembers his name as Raymond. Whose probably my father, I tried looking for him but came to dead end. What's the point? What am I going to say to him? I don't even think I'm strong enough to see or face him let alone talk to him. It took everything in me to go see her."

I heard Damon shift in his seat when I took Raymond's name and Alex had paled to an extreme.

I still wore my outfit from the concert.

I pointed to my heart and said "The first thing she did when I told her I was her daughter is try to stake me."

"Anyway, I always have this tick in my head, it keeps ticking.. like a clock. Makes me want to kill myself at the slightest opportunity when life doesn't go accordingly." My hands started shaking. "It comes to no surprise that I inherited my mother's suicidal tendencies. All I want to tell you by this is that you have me standing in front of you. I became a singer so that I have something to live for. So that I don't do anything rash because I have to return to the people who love me. Return to you. So next time.. if you go down, remember that you'll take me down with you."

"Come here sis" Alex whispered and I embraced him.

It felt oddly comfortable as we both hugged and cried.

I pulled back and said "Promise me you won't do anything like this ever again"

"Only if you promise not to leave me and Damon."

Damon. I sighed.

"I promise I won't ever leave you"

He hugged me not realizing that I had meant only him and not Damon.

I actually very much wanted Damon but. He cheated on me. And I can't forget that. Ever.

I heard the door open and I turned and latterly choked on my own saliva.

"What- what are you guys doing here?" I hurriedly cleaned up my face as my entire crew came and hugged me one by one.

"Your mate here called us and told us what happened. Why didn't you tell us? We would've come with you for moral support." Said Matt.

I glared at Damon and said "It wasn't any of his business but I'm glad you all are here."

What else should I have said to my crew members? Anyway it's not like I was going to leave anytime soon. Anger once again rose in me reminding me of how much I hated him.

"I'm starved." Said Davis.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Not crappy hospital food."

"You guys do know it's pretty late and we all need to go home because we're not allowed." I said.

"Hell, no body can touch us, we're rock stars" said Matt teasingly hugging me.

"Ahem" my brother said.

"Oh guys this is Alex, my brother."

"What have you done man? That's no way to party, beer is what I'd suggest." Star joked big time.

"Hey! No spoiling him!" I lightly pushed Star away.

"Alex, these are my crew members, Star, Davis and Matt" I pointed at them.

"Girl, Mandy's gonna be mad."

"I know" I sighed. "But what they hay, I love seeing our manager fume with anger" I winked.

"Let's party tonight like we always do after a concert."

"No.. I don't want to leave-"

"Yeah go ahead sis." Added Alex "I think I'm going to sleep anyway. Have fun!"

"Thanks Alex" I kissed his forehead.

"How are you all going to fit in my car?" I asked.

"I have my car too." Added Damon. For a second I had forgotten that he was there and now I was painfully reminded of him.

Before I could protest everyone said "Let's go."

We all walked out.

We got in our cars and I noticed that Damon had a huge jeep- hummer now.

I was tempted to say nice ride but I was supper pissed at him.

For everything he did.

We walked into a diner open at this hour and ordered food.

It wasn't crowded at all.

I don't know how we got on this topic as we sat on a round table but we did.

Damon stayed quiet through most of the meal and I had tuned most things out till I heard that sentence.

I didn't even know what the topic was but could you blame me? I had a lot on my mind.

"Yeah it's her old habit to run away from her problems rather than face them. I would know."

"Excuse me? And this is coming from a man who cheated on his girlfriend?" I said suddenly. Not caring about anything, not even about my crew finding out. But that just got my blood boiling. Who the hell does he think he is?

"I did not cheat on my girlfriend!" he shouted back at me.

"I saw you!" I replied in the same tone.

"Wait you're his girlfriend?" asked Matt in a surprised tone.

"Ex girlfriend." I emphasized.

Ignoring Matt, Damon continued. "What you saw wasn't true and you didn't care enough to ask me or talk to me! You, just conveniently, disappeared after a very reckless act."

My throat was going to give in, I was angry. But if I learned anything when I was away is that no one is yours so showing your true emotions would be useless to someone who doesn't cares.

If my so called disappearance had made him cold, I was right behind him.

Closing my fists under the table I said "There was nothing to talk about! I saw you! And it was for the best. And if you think that was a reckless stunt then you don't know me!"

"For the best?" He said sarcastically "yeah right!"

"Yes it was. Look where I am. A famous star!"

"With no one who cares or you care about."

"Oh really? Cause from where I sit, I see my band mates, my siblings and more than one million fans that I care about and that care about me!"

He sat there quietly and I realized I was letting him get on my nerves. So I said the last cruel thing I could say to the man I loved deeply and who according to me cheated on me. I knew it wouldn't work. He was after all a playboy.

"And I also see the people who care about you..." I looked around. "Hmm no one."

"You don't know anything" Of course I knew he had a lot of people as well but at the moment I was pissed. "I don't regret a single second of it though. I wouldn't want life any other way."

I glared at him and said to my band mates. "I don't know what his problem is. He has my sister now. He should be happy."

"He doesn't look happy girl." Said Star.

"Who cares?" I said.

For the rest of the time he sat there quietly.

We ordered alcoholic drinks.

"I'm going to skip this time" I said, trying not to get anyone's attention. But who am I kidding.

"Why not? You always do it with us." Said Star.

"Not up to it tonight" I said again.

"Oh come on, for old times. We always do it." Said Matt.

Before Davis could say anything Damon said in a very threatening manner "Don't force her."

Why did he care?

So, I, like always, got drunk with my band.

We met a few people.

"Check please." I asked.

"I'll pay" Damon said quietly.

"No thank you. Keep your money. I don't let anyone other than my boyfriend or husband pay."

I handed our server my company credit card too drunk to fish for money.

"Madam its already paid by that young gentleman. She pointed at a good looking man. I waved and mouthed a thank you.

I was used to my fans paying for me.

"What happened to 'I don't let anyone pay other than my boyfriend or husband'?"  
"Don't you ever shut up?" I said, surprised that my hatred had sobered me up to answer him angrily enough.

Still not feeling drunk enough we headed to the beach with bottles.

As my team ran wildly I slowed my pace.

Slowly drinking away in the dark.

The water seemed so peaceful unlike what I felt.

I looked up to the starry sky that formed a canopy above my head.

Soon the group sat in a circle.

"Let's play truth and dare now." Said Star.

It was our tradition you could say.

We played almost all the time we got drunk.

I drank all the remaining contents in the bottle.

"Sober up" I screamed and we laughed like crazy people.

I put my empty bottle down on the floor and spin it.

Damon was sitting awfully close to me and quite.

It stopped at Star.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare duh!" He replied.

"Kiss any guy here." I said

"oh man that's gay!" Said Matt.

"That's it?" Star asked.

"Yup!" I said with a popping me.

"Ok" and he kissed Davis without hesitation.

We hooted. He sure has guts.

"Darling you forget I'm gay" and we all laughed like crazy as Davis cursed.

I spun the bottle again.

It stopped on me.

"Truth or dare." Asked Matt.

"Dare duh!" I laughed.

"I don't think this is a good idea.." Whispered Damon in my ear.

"I don't care what you think." I whispered back.

"Swim to that float you see." Matt pointed.

"Preferably shirtless." The pervert Davis added. Davis was a complete pervert when he was drunk and the most sober and responsible otherwise. He was like a brother to me.

I rolled my eyes. "One dare at a time boys."

Keeping my cloths on I walked to the open ocean.

I put my feet in and whined. "It's cold!"

Drunk, I stumbled forward and screamed "if I die tell my fans I loved them" and I giggled.

It was freezing. But this was the fun with my band.. We were always carefree and careless. We never feared death. For we had nothing to lose.

Slowly I swam all the way to the float and climbed it.

I waved at them happily.

They hooted.

I was tired.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself.

It was really cold!

I jumped back into the water and made my way to the shore.

As I reached the shore Star and Davis were totally passed out.

Matt patted my back. "Well done."

"Thanks Matt but I'm exhausted." He put his jacket on me.

"Wanna crash?" Matt suggested.

"Defiantly!"

"The house isn't far away." Added Damon.

Oh right. I forgot how close our places were from the beach.

"But what's the fun in that?" I replied bitchly as my memories made themselves clear.

"It's safer!" He replied as if it was the obvious thing. Which it was.

"Who cares? What's life without a little danger? I'll tell you. It'll be boring. Plus I'm used to being in danger. After all I am homeless."

"Don't say that." He replied sounding all emotional.

I felt my heart swell.

"More truth or dare?" Asked Matt.

I turned to him and said "Sure!" I giggled totally wasted.

Me, Matt and Damon sat in a circle.

Awkward no?

Oh well.

I spun the bottle again.

The bottle stopped at Damon this time.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Matt. I didn't want anything to do with this.

"Truth." He looked at me.

The way he said it snapped something in me. I wanted to know. It kills me every time I think about it.

"Why?" I heard myself say before I could stop myself. "Why did you cheat on me? What did I do to deserve this? How could you?" My voice died in the end.

Before he could say anything I got up saying "never mind. It doesn't matter." I turned only to freeze at what I saw.

**Please review. Do you guys think I'm going to fast revealing secrets?**

**Cuz this book sure isn't going the way I planned it.**

**Review please. It's a long chapter.**

**Loads of love, Zoya.**


	5. Chapter 5 Something's wrong?

**This is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers. Thank you for sticking with me. I know I take ages to update but trust me when I say I have been awfully busy. When I finally got a day to myself I slept like the dead. Now I decided I had to update. My laptop, thanks to my bro, who dropped it, accidently, -but who cares?- is not working, so I got to share with the others and it's so damn busy all the time. To add to it, whenever I start to write I always end up on facebook or blank. I have literally craved to write but didn't know what to. Trust me it took me a whole week to write this because I never knew what to write, I suppose it's called a writer's block and instead of moving onto another one of my stories I said no. I will update all of them equally one after the other in a sequence. So hopefully the next update will be sooner than this one. And worst of all i think i might have confused the story but I'm sure whatever it is, it'll probably come out good. =)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**Chapter 5- Something's wrong?**

There it was.

Proof of my hallucination, signifying that I had had too much to drink.

There in the distance stood a black clocked person.

I felt Damon standing behind me as well as Matt.

He was just standing there, his mere shadow, scaring me shit less.

I stared for a while and heard Matt ask "What are you lookin' at?" with a hic up in between.

"Nothing. I wanna crash." I turned around my heart beating a million times in a second.

Damon lingered for a little longer than I expected before turning around and walking towards an empty spot on the ground.

"You know" I started casually "You could always go home. It's not that far from here."

"I could say the same to you."

"No you couldn't, since I don't have a home."

He paused for a few seconds and said "Very well then, someone has to stay with you guys and take care."

"No need" I mumbled as I lay on the sandy beach.

So many memories on this beach.

I turned towards Star who was sleeping as I felt sad again.

This was the same place he had confessed his feelings for the first time after that party of his.

This was the same place we spent time together.

We had lain down together on the same beach. Ran after each other on the same beach. One of those days played in my head as I let the memory fill my head.

_*he had asked me to spend a whole day with him, knowing that he was a rich guy I was not happy about the fact that I should expect something lavish from him but he had surprised me by spending the whole day with me in a very down to earth manner._

_He had said to my surprised expression as I saw a bucket ready for a picnic on the beach "It's not about the place, it's about who your with."_

_We had had the time of our lives. _

_Laughing carelessly and after lunch he lay in my lap as I read a book and played with his heir. Yes a book. Can you believe it? He couldn't either as after every five minutes he would mumble 'I can't believe it. Am I that boring?'_

'_No, the books just so much more interesting.' Would be my reply._

_I had known him my whole life, another day with him was very similar yet very different._

_The last thing he said before the most interesting part of the book was "Okay, that's enough, put it away."_

"_Wait! That's the best part-" _

"_No, put it away"_

"_No-" before I could finish what I had to say he grabbed my book and was off towards the opposite direction laughing while I ran after him screaming and shouting._

_He was such a careless boy, so very immature.*_

I noticed as the memory played in my head, how much had he changed. He certainly seemed like a grown up.

_*obviously he was in a soccer team for crying out loud and I couldn't catch up to him if he didn't want me to, but soon he let me come near him when we were half way into the shallow waters of that ocean._

_Just as I grabbed the book he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his strong chest._

_He lowered his face to my level and kissed me with a passion I didn't think I could match._

_The book forgotten as it floated into the ocean, soon swallowed by it.*_

Which book had it been? I don't even remember completing it. If I remember the name, I should totally read it, I do remember it was a very interesting part.

_*after that make out session we walked assure, hand in hand, laughing.*_

Seems like we used to laugh a lot back then.

_*Exhausted, we lay together on the beach one more time.*_

As in both my memory and I fell asleep.

XXX

The broad daylight woke me up making me feel nauseous.

The memories of last night coming back slowly.

The bright light hurting my eyes due to the massive hangover I had.

I was on the beach, unlike in my memories where Damon had carried me home.

I could feel bile rising up in my throat and making sure not to make anyone up I crawled towards the sea. Surprisingly they all lay beside me passed out. How couldn't they feel the bright light?

I threw up blood as usual.

I have got to stop drinking. My stomach was as raw as it could get and so was my liver.

That was not the only problem I had due to which I threw blood out.

I wasn't feeling well again. Maybe it wasn't a good idea sleeping on the beach after all, especially knowing that I wasn't well and no one was supposed to find out.

I sighed.

I walked towards my house, it was definitely closer than a hotel and I really needed to get to my medicines and the bathroom.

I walked feeling fatigued again.

Almost there I noticed something.

I walked faster and the minute I saw the main door there was a ribbon type thing closing the main door.

What the hell?

I looked closely to see a 'closed down by brothers and inc.' written on the banner and a huge lock at the door.

Where was my family living then?

Where was my cell phone? I checked my pockets and couldn't find it.

Damn it. I had thrown it away, well, more like broken it into a million pieces.

I made my way back to my band and saw Damon sleeping there too.

But he was asleep and I know that he slept like the dead. Like literally and if someone could wake him, which usually was only me he would tackle the person down claiming it was his reflex.

Tough job. But I really wanted to know.

I kneeled down beside him and said "Damon?"

I pushed his shoulder slightly. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

"Damon" I said loudly in his ear and shoved hardly against his shoulder together.

And what do you know?

He pounced on me like he always did.

He looked aggressively attractive as he lay above me.

"What?" he mumbled annoyed and sleepy.

"Get off of me!" I shouted.

To loud for my ears and his as we both groaned.

"Stop shouting! Why did you wake me up? What does a man have to do to get some sleep?" he asked as he lay down next to me again closing his eyes. Some of his childishness slipping in.

"Why does my house have a lock and a banner saying it was closed down by some brothers and inc.?"

"You would've known had you not stormed off with those fits of yours and for once actually listen and cared about others."

"I'm not the one who cheated." I said blankly.

He sighed. "It's useless trying to defend myself because you never cared enough to give me a chance to explain. Anyhow what I said about not caring about others I didn't mean me. I meant everyone who ever loved you and you broke their hearts. Like your friends. Like your brother. Ever thought of that?"

"Of course I have. But that's not the point. Just answer the damn question. Where is my family living now?"

"you're family had a major financial crisis. I helped them by offering my house as a place to stay, you know how huge it is-." He paused and seemed surprised. "It really shouldn't come as a surprise to you that I did that."

He probably said that due to my surprised expression.

His voice from so long ago ringed in my head.

'_You're family is my family.'_

'_Since when?' I huffed._

'_Since the day you became my girlfriend and I fell in love with you.' With that accompanied a sweet kiss._

I didn't think he actually meant it. Especially since we broke up.

I remember thinking we had something different, something stronger, and something that would last longer and maybe turn into something more.

But I had been wrong. Why did I live in the bittersweet memories of the past? Why did they haunt me? Why did they feel so good? It had been one year and I had to get over it.

Damon looked away and I realized a sad look had adorned my face.

I got up.

"Well then, I guess I better be head towards your house."

He got up with me "You don't need to come" I said.

"I'm up already and please don't think I want to walk you there, it's just that, well, It's my home. I gotta always end up there." He said in a snarky way. I guess I deserved that.

Though I can't help be surprised as he walked past me towards his house.

When I came here he had acted all sweet and nice. It seemed as if he wanted me back, now, on the other hand he seemed like.. Exactly like he was with Ray Felton in the beginning. The man he grew to hate with time.

Will he hate me too? I wish I could bring myself to hate him too.

I walked to his house, went to the guest bathroom and threw up some more.

Got extra bathroom accessories like a tooth brush and all too.

I went to Amanda room, figuring out through the million servants they had.

I grabbed her oversized hoddie and put it on my flashy shirt. I should've gotten some cloths with me.

I sighed and got her jeans out which hopefully will fit me because we definitely aren't the same size. I'm a few good inches less than her.

I put a belt on and left my shorts on her chair. I also grabbed Amanda's dark glasses which helped blocking the sun.

I walked near my Ferrari and sat in and made sure I had my credit card and I a few other things were there.

I always carried a few things with me all the time and of course that included the company card.

I went to the nearest medical store and brought myself a good amount of medicines.

I went back home. How boring.

I went to the bathroom, again.

Took my injections out.

Injected my medicine in and gulped the other ones down.

Sighing again I knew I had a very long day with very little sleep.

My body ached from sleeping on the rough sand.

I had to get back to my band mates, they didn't know this place and I had to help them with their hangover too.

I walked past the huge tempting bed only to faint as the darkness called out to me once more.

**Don't forget to review! =P**

**Love you guys to bits :P**

**Btw, this will sound veryyyyy babyish, BUT, HOW HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? IT'S BEEN ALMOST TWO MONTHS I HAVEN'T SEEN FANFICTION! WASUP PEOPLE! =D**

**I feel out of touch. :P  
**

**Zoya.**


	6. Chapter 6 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
**

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
**

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These  
small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
Lahore fort again.

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed  
me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."**

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
